


Finding Allison

by GetMeOut



Category: Peter Pan Live (sort of not really)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Omorashi, diapering, sissy baby, sissybaby, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So get this, I found Allison outside one night and... Things got extremely cute.</p>
<p>I literally don't know if this'll be multi-chapter or not, but I'll put it as a part of a chapter just to be sure.</p>
<p>((Obviously contains ABDL material so sit down and shoosh))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found Allison outside and she is the literal cutest thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character reference for Allison:  
> Long hair: static.parade.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/allison-williams-peter-pan-ftr.jpg  
> Short hair: http://d3rm69wky8vagu.cloudfront.net/article-photos/large/3.171779.jpg (I personally like both)

_What the FUCK could that be at 3 in the morning?_ Angel thought as she sat up in bed. She heard something rustling outside in the leaves, and it sounded bigger than the typical raccoon or cat. She groaned a little and grabbed her robe, putting it on and exiting her bedroom, going through the living to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack to see what could possibly have been in her front lawn.

What she saw was definitely not a raccoon, or a cat, or any kind of animal- it was a human lady. It was a _naked_ human lady. Angel quickly shut the door, not being able to believe what she had just seen. She had seen enough horror movies to know that typically, naked human ladies at your front door were definitely not a good sign. But then she thought about how innocent and practically starved the woman outside appeared. Maybe she wasn't a demon. Maybe she was an actual homeless girl that was looking for a place to crash.

Angel opened the door again, slowly and all the way. The girl outside, who was sitting next to the steps, looked up at Angel in surprise, as if Angel had interrupted something that she was doing. 

Angel stared back at the girl. Damn, she was gorgeous. Her brunette hair, her blue-green eyes, her decently sized... eyes, everything on her looked amazing. But everything on her also looked very dirty. 

"H-hey, um," Angel said, softly, "Do... Do you need any help?" She asked, blushing a little.

The girl blushed as well, starting to shiver once a blast of cold air hit her. She was so cold that just barely nodding her head caused her discomfort. "M-mhmm..." She said. She sounded downright pitiful.

"Alright, come inside," Angel said, gently grabbing the girl's hand. The girl shakily got up, Angel getting to see even more of this rare beauty. Angel decided now was not the time to have perverted thoughts and took the lonely lady inside. "What's your name, dear?" She asked.

"All..i..son..." Allison said, barely speaking above a whisper. She was now shivering from the sudden temperature increase, the inside of Angel's house being much more warmer than it was outside. 

"Allison?" Angel asked, "Aww, I like that name." She noticed that Allison was still shivering and shaking and... kind of squirming. "Are you still cold?"

Allison nodded, "B-but I also have to... to... uh..."

"What is it?" Angel asked, "Come on, hun..."

A great blush rushed over Allison's face. She crossed her legs a little and made grabby hands at her crotch. "I-I really have to... go pee."

"Oh," Angel said, blushing again as well, "Uh... O-okay, I'll take you to the bathroom then," She took Allison's hand and started taking her to the bathroom.

When Allison saw the toilet, she thought she would faint. Having been alone and abandoned for such a long time, she had no idea how normal people lived, and typically, normal people have toilets in their bathroom. Allison being, well, Allison, she had no idea what a toilet was or what it was supposed to do. She shook her head and tried to squirm her way out of Angel's grip.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, "You act like you've never seen a toilet before!"

"Is _that_ what that's called?" Allison asked, still shivering, "I'm not supposed to pee on that, am I?"

"First off, you don't pee on it," Angel said, "You pee _in_ it. And secondly, you mean to tell me you don't know how to use a toilet?"

Allison shook her head, "I've been by myself for a long time... I'm used to just going whenever and wherever I wanted to. That's what I was doing right before you took me inside, but you opening the door kinda interrupted me..."

"Ohhhh..." Angel said, "You've been living on your own out there?"

Allison nodded, "Since I was little, I had been..." She stopped talking and squirmed again, "Please let me pee somewhere else! I don't like the look of that thing!"

"There's no where else to go except outside," Angel said, then she remembered, "Wait a minute... Come with me." She took Allison to her bedroom, and sat her down on the bed. "Please don't pee on my bed," Angel said (that was the first and hopefully the last time she'd ever have to say that to a grown woman). Angel went into her walk-in closet and went to the very back of it, where she kept her """""kinky""""" stuff. Most of it wasn't even remotely kinky, unless you counted ageplay as a kink. In that case, she had a lot of kinky items in her closet. She grabbed an adult-sized diaper that looked like it would fit Allison and came back out of the closet. 

Allison saw the diaper and got confused, "I think I know what that is..."

Angel smiled, "Good, at least you have some memories of before you were abandoned. This is a diaper, Allison, it's what babie- I mean, people wear when they don't know how to use the toilet."

Allison nodded, "Those sound really familiar." She grabbed at her crotch and crossed her legs again, "I-I need that!"

"I know, lay down," Angel said, going over to the bed. Allison obeyed and laid on her back, taking her hands away from her crotch and uncrossing her legs when Angel unfolded the diaper and swiftly taped it onto Allison. Allison sat up in the bed, looking down at the padded material covering her crotch and bottom. She gently placed a hand on her crotch, the diaper making a soft crinkling noise. She looked up at Angel innocently, as if asking if she could relieve herself yet.

"Go ahead," Angel said, "You don't have to wait anymore."

Allison spread her legs a little and relaxed herself, warmth flooding her diaper. She smiled a little as her continually dampening diaper warmed her up in the weirdest way. Not only did it physically make her warmer, but it made her heart flutter with a weird childish wonder that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She then started to remember when she was allowed to be dumb, innocent, carefree... But then so many bad things happened at once, she had to grow up quickly. Too quickly. She had to know how to survive on her own or she'd die out in the woods. Being on her own at such a young age made her a hard person. All she knew was hunting to make sure she'd live to see the next day. All she knew was coping with being alone. All she knew was gaining control to not end her life herself when she felt like she couldn't handle it.

Thinking like this made her feel reasonably sad. She had been so lost in her train of thought the she hadn't noticed that Angel had since then taken her wet diaper off and taken her to the bathroom to try and bathe her. Allison thought about having a panic attack over not understanding how a bathtub worked, but she was too consumed in her nostalgia that she didn't even care. It was weird... She was so caught up in her nostalgia that it felt like she'd blacked out. "Um... W-what was I doing before you put me in... this..?" Allison asked nervously.

"You were having the cutest reaction to having a diaper put on you that I've ever seen!" Angel said, gently scrubbing the dirt off of Allison's back, "You were all smiley and blushy, you looked so relieved, like a little baby girl..." Angel sounded how creepy that came off as. "Uh, like, you looked pretty cute is what I'm saying."

"Oh..." Allison said, "Did I say anything?"

"Yes!" Angel giggled, "Most of it was incomprehensible nonsense, but I did understand what you were saying when you..." Angel blushed, "Called me 'mommy' and asked me to change you."

"I... I said that?" Allison asked, blushing, "I... I guess I just... uh... I-I don't know what I..."

"Listen," Angel said, starting to wash Allison's hair, "What you were doing was completely normal. Typically, when people wear diapers or do babyish things, they start momentarily acting like a baby. Sometimes, they don't even feel it happening, it just happens on it's own. It's called regressing, sweetie."

"So.. I regressed for a minute?" Allison asked.

"Mhm," Angel said, "You sounded like you thought you were a few months old. You were speaking half gibberish and half barely english. You sounded so cute!"

Allison smiled, "I did?" She giggled.

"You sure did!" Angel said, rinsing Allison's hair. She helped Allison out of the tub, then she grabbed a few towels and started to dry Allison off. "You know, you seemed to really enjoy being little... Do you want to be like that all the time?"

"Huh?" Allison asked, "How would I do that?"

"Well, it seemed like diapering you seemed to do the trick," Angel said, giggling a little, "But I'd obviously have to do more than that to completely regress you. I'd have to dress you up all cutely, feed you from a bottle or feed you baby food, cradle you and cuddle you like a baby, change you when you need it, bathe you in soothing baby lotions and shampoos, read to you before bed..." Angel went on and almost forgot that she was drying off a very drippy lady. "You get the gist."

Allison thought long and hard about it. She really, _really_ wanted to experience being a baby again. She needed to remember what it was like to be cute and innocent. She needed someone to look after her. She needed this treatment. Allison nodded, "I... I think I want to go through with this."

"You're sure?" Angel asked, "You don't think it's creepy or anything?"

Allison shook her head, "No! Being a baby again sounds really fun, actually!"

"Alright then!" Angel said, taking the now pretty much dry Allison to her bedroom, "Let's get you all cutesied up!"

Angel laid Allison down on the bed and diapered her again, then got out a cute pair of pajamas that she had been wanting to see on a little for a while. She gently dressed up Allison in the light yellow pajamas with pink polka-dots on them, gently buttoning up the shirt when Allison's stomach gave a loud, rumbly growl. 

Having her stomach growl, Allison whimpered, already having gone into her headspace. Normally, the pain of an empty stomach didn't bother tough Allison that much- but that was big, tough Allison. This was small, weak little Allison that needed care and attention, so this stomach growl was very much painful and uncomfortable to her. She pouted a little at Angel, "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" Angel asked, buttoning up the last of Allison's buttons.

"Mwy tummy gurgley..." Allison whined cutely, "It needs miwlky... Pwease?"

Angel's heart could have exploded right then and there. "Awww..." She smiled a little, sitting Allison up, "Does Alli need a baba?"

Allison nodded, "Alli need baba, mommy!" She rubbed her eyes gently, "Alli sweepy too..." She said softly.

"Sleepy too?" Angel asked, "Well, I think a warm baba will knock out both of those problems real quick. Mommy will be right back," She said, exiting the bedroom and going to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back in with a warm baby bottle of milk in her hands. Allison stared longingly at the bottle until Angel sat down next to her on the bed.

"Open up, baby," Angel said, holding the bottle up. Allison nodded and opened her mouth, gladfully accepting the bottle teat in her mouth and suckling down the warm liquid content of the bottle. Angel smiled and gently stroked Allison's hair as she drank, Allison enjoying it as well. Allison continued to suck down milk until the bottle was eventually empty, and Allison's eyelids were droopy.

Angel smiled, stroking Allison's hair again, "Is Alli really sleepy now?"

Allison nodded, "Alli sweepy, mommy..." She laid her head down on a pillow, smiling a little as Angel gently played with her hair and hummed to her softly. Angel eventually gently laid down next to Allison, Allison making little sleepy cooing noises and smiling.

Angel giggled, "Awww, baby, get some sleep..." She said, kissing Allison's forehead, "It's beddy-bye time, sweetie..."

Allison smiled and snuggled up with the pillow and blanket, "Mmmmmnnnnightnightmommy..." She cooed, closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

Angel smiled and gently put one arm around Allison's waist, "Night night, Alli..."


End file.
